


Because You're Mine

by TheWritingRaven



Series: PruCan Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaven/pseuds/TheWritingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PruCan story based on a song. Sorry, not good with summaries. Teen for swearing, just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is based slightly off the song 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback  
> I don't own the song or characters. Enjoy!

To say that Gilbert was mad, would be an understatement. He was furious. All he wanted was to have an awesome night out at the club with his boyfriend, Matthew, but instead he was fighting down the feeling of wanting to rip some unlucky bastards head off. He should have seen this coming, what with the way Mattie was dressed and the fact that it happened just about every time the two went out. Mattie was dressed in a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a form-fitting black Nickelback shirt, and red and black hi-tops. They were sitting at the bar, drinks in hand, when some girl came up to them. "Hey, cutie. You wanna dance?" Before Matthew could answer, Gilbert put his arm around his waist, "He doesn't want to dance with you. He's with me.". His red eyes flashed with anger, challenging her to say otherwise. "Ugh!" she groaned as she walked away, finding her next prey. That was the fifth girl and seventh person of the night to come up and ask him to dance or offer him a drink. "Gil, why are you acting so strange?" Matthew had never seen him act out like this before, it was kind of scary. "It's nothing." He started to growl at a group of girls and guys, 'are you kidding me?', as they walked past, whistling at his Mattie. "Do you want to leave, Birdie?" He knew he was being a bit selfish, but he really couldn't take all these assholes staring at his Birdie. Matthew saw the look on Gil's face, and decided it was probably for the best they leave as soon as possible. "Yeah, it's kinda boring here anyway.", he was somewhat lying so he didn't make Gil feel bad about making him leave so early. Gil stood up and pulled Mattie off of his seat. As they made their way to the doors, Mattie yelped. Turning to see what was wrong, Gil saw that some smart-ass decided to grab his ass as they past. That's when he snapped. He turned and grabbed the man by his wrist. "Is that your hand on my boyfriend?" You could practicably hear the venom dripping off each word. "What? Oh, you mean like this?" he then reached over and grabbed Mattie's ass again. By this point, Gil was beyond furious. He pulled his arm back and swung at the guy as hard as he could. Hitting him square in the jaw, the man stumbled backwards into a table. "G-gil? I really think we should leave now." He had never seen the man act so... possessive. Not that he was complaining or anything. They walked out the door as a group of people gathered around the man who had just fallen to the floor. Once outside, Matthew grabbed the taller man's arm. "Gilbert, what has gotten into you? You've never acted this way before." "I already told you, it's nothing." "Gil. I know it's not nothing, now tell me. Please?" Gilbert grabbed his shoulders and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. All to soon, Gil pulled away, hands still on Mattie's shoulder, he started to explain. "I'm tired of all the looks they give you! They look at you like you're a thing. Something that they can just take away from me. I can't stand it anymore." With that, he kissed him again, making the smaller man moan. He pulled away slightly, smirking at the blush that had formed on Mattie's cheeks, and started to kiss down the smooth column of his neck. Once he got to the sweet spot, just above his collar-bone, he started to bit, suck, and lick at the spot, causing the smaller to moan again, until there was a deep red mark left. "But they can't have you." He nipped at his earlobe and whispered, "because you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic ever and it is also on my fanfiction account , 'brb-imfangirling'


End file.
